The Greatest Gift Of All
by EppesBros08
Summary: It’s the Kents first Christmas with Clark and they are hoping for a miracle that Clark will start talking to them… He hasn’t talked to them once, not even when they found him that day of the meteor shower. Will they get their miracle? R&R! Thanks, Stacey


**The Greatest _Gift_ Of All**

_**Author's Note: It's the Kents first Christmas with Clark and they are hoping for a miracle; that Clark will start talking to them… He hasn't talked to them once, not even when they found him that day of the meteor shower. Will they get their miracle?**_

_**To Answer in Review: Should I continue this… Have chapters of him when he's older and all – Not all Christmas related chapters…? Let me know!!! Thanks, Stacey**_

**December 24th, 1989 – Christmas Eve**

_Dawn is slowly breaking_

O_ur friends have all gone home_

Martha and Jonathan were sitting in front of the fireplace, watching as their newly adopted son, sat, playing with John's old childhood toys.

Picking up the child, Martha sweetly spoke, "All right, champ, time for bed."

John ruffled Clark's hair, kissed his forehead, and said, "Goodnight, son."

Martha took Clark up to his room, longing for him to talk. He hadn't spoken a word since they first laid eyes on him. Tucking him into bed, she whispered, "Goodnight, sweetie." She turned the lights off and left the room.

_You and I are waiting_

_For Santa Claus to come_

_Stockings on the wall_

_Knowing you're in love with me_

_Is the greatest gift of all_

Sitting on the couch, beside the fireplace, snuggled in her husband's arms, she asked, "John, when do you think Clark will start to talk to us?"

Letting out a sigh, he answered, "I don't know, Martha… Maybe he never will."

"You think he can't speak the language?"

"All I'm saying is – Before he starts talking to us, I think he needs to gain our trust."

"It's been two months, John."

"I know… but," John sighed, "just give him time, Martha – Just give him time."

**December 25th, 1989 – Christmas Day**

_The fire is slowly fading_

_Chill is in the air_

_All the gifts are waiting_

_For children everywhere_

John and Martha walked into their son's bedroom and strolled over to his bed. John gently shook Clark's shoulder and whispered, "Time to wake up, son."

Two weary eyes met his and he carried him down to the living room, setting him in front of the Christmas tree. Martha and Jonathan sorted the gifts into piles, separating them by name, while Clark pulled on the tree branches that were hanging limply from the tree.

_Through the window I can see_

_Snow begin to fall_

_Knowing you're in love with me_

_Is the greatest gift of all_

Martha allowed her gaze to fall upon the window and noticed it was snowing. "John, look – It's snowing! Come on, Clark… Let's all go outside and let you enjoy you're first snow."

They all put on their jackets and went outside. Clark was cuddled in his mother's arms, legs around her waist, clinging onto her for dear life. John detected fright among the child and he motioned Martha to hand him over to him. As he was passed from one parent to the other, he bravely lifted his head upward towards the sky and squinted as the snow fell on his face. He started fussing, wanting to get down out of his father's embrace, and wanted to investigate the white, wet, alienated flakes that fell from the sky. John set him on the ground and he started taking his first steps in the foreign object. His parents watched him as he trotted along in the snow in their front yard. He only went a few feet when he fell face first into the snow. Martha and John rushed over to him, making sure he was okay, and as soon as they knew that he was, they let out a laugh as he whined from falling. He then ran his tongue over his lips where snow covered them and licked the snow away. He titled his head in a questioning way, looked up to the sky, wanting to taste more snow, and stuck his tongue out, catching may snowflakes that fell. He started jumping up and down, turning in circles, and giggling in bliss as he enjoyed being outside, in the cold, as it snowed. Martha and John both let out a sigh of relief as they heard their son laughing in pure joy. Even though he hadn't spoken, at least he had laughed… They were getting somewhere – This was the first sound of happiness they had heard out of him since the day of the meteor shower, October 6th, 1989. _Maybe this Christmas will be full of miracles…_ was the thought that ran through both Martha and John's minds.

_Just before I go to sleep_

_I hear a church bell ring_

_Merry Christmas, everyone_

_Is the song it sings_

The Kents went back inside and started opening gifts. Martha and Jonathan sat back as they watched Clark open his Christmas presents. After he had opened about ten, John scooted next to him, handing him a gift, whispering in his ear, "Son, go give this to mommy."

He got up, carried the gift to Martha, and gave it to her. She accepted it and began unwrapping it. She stared in awe as she looked down at the stone. In engraved letters it read '_To mommy, Merry Christmas! Love, Clark.' _Two little handprints also covered the stone. With teary eyes, she glanced at John with a smile, but immediately scooped Clark into her arms and held him as tears fell from her eyes.

"Thank you, sweetie. This is the best gift I have ever received," Martha said.

Clark just grinned at her. Next, Martha gave Clark a present to give to John and he obeyed. When John saw what he had received, his heart melted. It was the same gift that Martha had received, but it was addressed to him this time. Martha and John let out a little laugh, due to the fact that they both had had the exact same idea for the perfect present for Clark to give them.

Hugging Clark, John said, "Thank you, son – This is the best gift of all."

The final present was under the tree, waiting patiently to be opened. It was for Clark. He opened it and gasped as he saw what it was… The stuffed animal his biological parents had sent him to Earth with.

"Horsey, Horsey!" Clark called out in joy, clinging to it for dear life.

All Martha and John could do was just sit and smile at the sight and as they heard their son's voice for the very first time in their lives.

Clark turned to face his parents and said, "Dank you mommy 'n daddy!"

"You're welcome. Merry Christmas, son." John answered, picking his son up, and holding him.

"We love you and Merry Christmas, sweetheart," Martha replied.

"Yuv ya too, mommy 'n daddy... Merry Quistmas."

The three held each other closely as the snow continued to fall on that beautiful Christmas day.

_So I say a silent prayer_

_For creatures great and small_

_Peace on Earth, good will to men_

_Is the greatest gift of all_

After eating Christmas dinner, Jonathan and Martha sat on the couch, watching Clark play with the new car set he had received earlier that day.

**John's POV:**

_I am so PROUD of Clark. He is my world; my everything… Whenever I'm around him, all my fears and troubles disappear. He's a GREAT kid. God, I love him._

**Martha's POV:**

_He may be an alien and he may be from a different planet, but he will ALWAYS be my baby, my little boy. For creatures of all sizes, let them see peace on Earth and good will to men. I will do anything to protect him, even if it means sacrificing my life for his. I love him too much – I will allow NOTHING in this world to harm him._

**End of POV's**

As John and Martha tucked him in, they told him together, "Clark… You're the greatest gift of all."

"You have made our lives into something we thought that we would never see. Thank you for coming into our lives," Martha said.

"Son, you have really changed our lives for the better. Goodnight, I love you." Jonathan said, planting a kiss on Clark's forehead.

"Goodnight, champ, I love you." Martha said, also kissing Clark.

"Yuv ya too, mommy 'n daddy… g'night," Clark mumbled as he fell asleep instantly.

Jonathan and Martha sat by his bed; thanking God for the miracle he had given them.

"I love you, honey, and Merry Christmas," Martha said.

"I love you too, sweetie, and Merry Christmas to you too," Jonathan responded.

The two of them hugged, kissed each other passionately on the lips, and soon they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

_Peace on Earth, good will to men_

_Is the greatest gift of all_

In Krypton, Jor-El and Lara kept vigil over their son, watching him sleep. They smiled, but soon stopped watching him, knowing they had to let go of their son, since he now had two new parents who would help him grow into a very nice, caring, and loving young gentleman.

**_A/N: What did y'all think? Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review! Oh and Have a very Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy New Year's, and just have a Happy Holiday! Thanks, Stacey_**


End file.
